staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Czerwca 2002
06:30 Proszę o odpowiedź 06:45 Przystanek Unia 07:35 Mapeciątka; odc.93 Następne pokolenie Mapeciątek; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 08:00 Legenda o Wilhelmie Tellu; odc.4 Światłość i mrok; The legend of William Tell; 1997 serial prod.nowozelandzkiej 08:55 Teleranek 09:20 Myślisz o kimś? - Wybierz teledysk; odc.42 09:50 Siódme niebo; odc.41 Gość z Francji; serial prod.USA 10:35 Od przedszkola do Opola; Ich Troje 11:05 Studio sport; Skoda Auto Grand Prix MTB 11:25 Przyjaciele 12:00 Anioł Pański; transmisja modlitwy 12:15 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Tydzień 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Poszukiwacze skarbów; odc.35; teleturniej stereo 13:40 Reklama dzieciom/cz.1 Arka Noego/ 14:00 Człowiek znad Śnieżnej Rzeki; Man From Snowy River; 1982 film fab.prod.australijskiej; reż: George Miller; wyk: Kirk Douglas,Tom Burlinson 15:45 Reklama dzieciom /cz. 2 Sami/ 16:05 Śmiechu warte; odc. 398 16:25 Złączeni Europą; odc.5 16:45 Reklama dzieciom /cz. 3 Bajm/ 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Piłkarski Express 17:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:45 Studio sport; Roland Garros - tenis 19:00 Wieczorynka; Myszka Miki i przyjaciele; odc.22 Kwiaty i drzewa 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:05 Historia Jackie Bouvier Kennedy Onassis-cz.2; film fab.prod.USA 21:40 Cała Polska czyta dzieciom 21:45 Czas na dokument; Aniołki; odc.9; telenowela dok.Wojciecha Szumowskiego zgodą rodziców 22:15 Uczta kinomana; Lawrence z Arabii cz.1; Lawrence of Arabia; 1962 film fab.prod.angielskiej; reż: David Lean; wyk: Peter O`Toole,Alec Guiness 00:10 Sportowa Jedynka 00:30 Niegrzeczne aniołki; odc.19; serial prod.USA 00:55 Zakończenie programu 07:00 Film dla niesłyszących; Matki, żony i kochanki; odc.8/22; serial TVP 07:50 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 M jak miłość; odc. 31; serial TVP; powt. 09:50 Nie tylko dla komandosów; Kołowy transport opancerzony 10:15 Dwa teatry; II Krajowy Festiwal Teatru PR i Teatru TVP 10:30 Studio sport; Gala Boksu Zawodowego; Tyson-Lewis; skrócona relacja 11:15 Nagroda Literacka Nike 2002-nominacja; Jarosław Marek Rymkiewicz-Leśmian.Encyklopedia 11:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; odc. 56 Wileński smak 11:55 Perły w południe; Rzymskie wakacje; Roman Holiday; 1953 komedia prod.USA; reż: William Wyler; wyk: Audrey Hepburn, Gregory Peck 14:00 Familiada; odc. 846; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.432 Szczęśliwy ojciec; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na sukces; Bohdan Łazuka 16:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.107 Nieoczekiwane wiadomości; serial prod. TVP 17:00 Święta wojna; odc. 106 Farma piękności; serial TVP 17:30 7 dni świat 18:00 Program lokalny 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Studio sport; Gala Boksu Zawodowego; Tyson-Lewis; skrócona relacja 20:00 Mundial 2002 - raport 20:30 Biało-czerwoni 21:00 Benefis Krzysztofa Teodora Toeplitza 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:26 Pogoda 22:35 Jest jak jest; odc.9/19 każdy chce wygrać swoją bitwę; serial TVP 23:05 Dwa teatry; II Krajowy Festiwal Teatru PR i Teatru TVP 23:25 Studio Teatralne Dwójki; Srebrny deszcz; 2000 autor:Paweł Huelle; reż: Jerzy Krysiak; wyk: Władysław Kowalski,Leon Niemczyk,Jacek Borcuch 00:15 Nasze jest niebo; Le ciel est a nous; 1997 film fab.prod.francuskiej/tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Graham Guit; wyk: Romane Bohringer,Melvil Poupaud 01:45 Zakończenie programu 07:00 Fraglesy - serial lalkowy 07:30 Kurier 07:35 Tęczowy domek 08:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:05 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 08:35 Są takie miejsca (powtórzenie) 08:55 5 minut o... 09:00 Angela Anakonda 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Teleplotki - informacje z przymrużeniem oka 10:15 Piłkarski ekspres 10:30 Kurier 10:35 Szaleństwa panny Ewy - film oparty na powieści K. Makuszyńskiego 11:30 Kurier 11:35 Missisippi - rozśpiewana rzeka - film dokumentalny 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza - rozwiązanie konkursu 12:40 Podróże z WOT (powtórzenie) 13:00 Msza Święta 14:05 Dzieje Warszawy - 1956 14:20 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - magazyn dla miłośników zwierząt 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Podwodne łowy 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Dokument WOT (powtórzenie) 16:00 Program motoryzacyjny 16:25 5 minut o... 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Skoda Auto Grand Prix - kolarstwo górskie 17:15 Książka tygodnia 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Teleplotki 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:10 Kościół i świat - informacyjny program katolicki 18:30 Gość WOT 18:40 Dzieje Warszawy - 1956 (powtórzenie) 18:50 Architektura Warszawy i Mazowsza 19:01 Kelner 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 21:15 Sport 21:30 Kurier 21:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 21:50 Kościół i świat (powtórzenie) 22:00 Sport 22:15 Służewiec 2002 22:30 Kurier 22:36 Zaufanie - film fabularny 23:54 Kurier left|thumb|70px 07:00 Fraglesy (82) 07:30 Kurier 07:35 Tęczowy domek (30) - serial anim. 08:00 Aktualności 08:15 Z życia Kościoła 08:35 Koncert życzeń - piosenki 08:55 Pogoda dla działkowca 09:00 Angela Anakonda (22) - serial anim. Kanada 1999 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Teleplotki - program publicystyczny Polska 2002 10:15 Co słychać doktorku? - poradnik medyczny Polska 2002 10:30 Kurier 10:35 Szaleństwa panny Ewy (1) Polska 1983 11:30 Kurier 11:35 Missisippi - rozśpiewana rzeka (1) - serial dokumentalny USA 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Speed - magazyn 13:00 Msza Święta - transmisja 14:00 Klub globtrotera - magazyn 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Podwodne łowy (6) - serial dokumentalny Francja 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Bliżej Europy 16:05 Rybnik śląskie miasto - reportaż 16:30 Kurier Polska 2002 16:45 Skoda Auto Grand Prix MTB - kolarstwo górskie 17:15 Książka tygodnia - magazyn 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Teleplotki 18:00 Aktualności 18:15 Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Regiony kultury -magazyn 18:30 Opinie (13) - magazyn 19:00 Kelner - film obyczajowy Fr. 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli Polska 21:15 Wiadomości sportowe 21:30 Kurier 21:45 Aktualności 22:00 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 Kurier 22:35 Zaufanie (2) - miniserial 23:55 Kurier 00:10 Skarbiec Generali Futures Circuit - tenis Polska 00:40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|70px 06:00 Disco Polo Live (325) - magazyn muzyczny 07:00 4 x 4 - magazyn 07:30 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08:00 Smocze opowieści (20) - serial anim. USA 08:30 Piesek Poochini (20) - serial anim. USA 2000 08:55 Hugo - program dla dzieci 09:30 Młody Herkules (46) - serial przyg. USA 1998 10:00 Disco relaks 11:00 Słoneczny patrol 6 (116) 11:55 Niebiański pies - komedia USA 1980 13:55 Largo (22) - serial sensac. 14:50 Benny Hill - serial kom. 15:20 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe 15:30 Fundacja Polsat 15:45 Informacje 15:55 Prognoza pogody 16:00 Studio Mundial 16:10 Polski Monopol Loteryjny "Fortuna" 16:15 Idol - program rozrywkowy 17:05 Jezioro marzeń 4 (76) - serial dla młodzieży USA 2001 18:00 Mistrzostwa Świata FIFA 2002 - piłka nożna 18:45 Informacje, sport 19:00 Prognoza pogody 19:15 Mistrzostwa Świata FIFA 2002 - piłka nożna 20:00 Idol - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Losowanie Lotto 21:35 Świat według Kiepskich (110) - serial kom. Polska 2000 22:00 Miodowe lata (28) - serial kom. Polska 2000 22:45 Idol - wyniki - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Mistrzostwa Świata FIFA 2002 - piłka nożna 23:50 Studio Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 00:00 Mistrzostwa Świata FIFA 2002 - piłka nożna 01:00 Nieśmiertelni - thriller USA 1995 02:45 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie left|thumb|70px 05:10 Telesklep 07:10 W 80 marzeń dookoła świata (17) - serial anim. 07:35 Made in America - komedia USA/Francja 1993 09:30 Ucieczka do zwycięstwa - film sensacyjny USA 1981 11:35 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Północ Południe (15) - serial obycz. USA 13:40 Galaktyka - teleturniej 14:10 Legendy kung-fu 4 (8) - serial sensac. USA 1996 15:10 Zielone drzwi - program publicystyczny 15:40 Co za tydzień - magazyn 16:00 Młody Einstein - komedia Australia 1988 17:45 Nauka jazdy - serial dokumentalny 18:15 Król przedmieścia (10) - serial kom. Polska 2002 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:35 Ekstrawizjer - magazyn 20:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20:45 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Pod napięciem - talk show 22:30 Nie do wiary - magazyn 23:00 Noktowizjer - magazyn 23:35 Poniedziałek - film obyczajowy Polska 1998 01:30 Nic straconego 05:35 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny left|thumb|70px 05:40 Smok Castillo (10) 06:10 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza (17) 06:40 Szpada Kastylii - dramat USA 1947 09:10 Smok Castillo (11) - serial anim. 09:40 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza (18) - serial anim. Japonia 10:10 Bandzior, bandzior! - komedia sensacyjna USA 12:00 KINOmaniaK - magazyn 12:30 INFORmator prawny 12:45 INFORmator gospodarczy 13:00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Super VIP - magazyn 14:00 Mały Indianin - dramat USA 16:00 Rycerz nocy (7) - serial sensac. Kanada/USA 16:50 Bil Cosby i straszne dzieciaki 3 (17) - serial kom. USA 1998 17:05 Diabli nadali (18) - serial kom. USA 1998 17:45 Dziennik 17:58 Informacje sportowe 18:02 Prognoza pogody 18:05 Maggie Winters (15) - serial kom. USA 1998 18:35 Nowe wcielenie (13) - serial sensac. USA 1999 19:30 Muppety i ich goście (9) USA 1996 20:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Piłce Nożnej 2002: mecz Kostaryka - Turcja - piłka nożna 21:55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22:25 Wokanda - program dokumentalny 22:55 Diagnoza: morderstwo 3 (13) - serial kryminalny USA 1993 23:55 Wielka księga Węża i Żurawia - film sensacyjny Hongkong 1978 01:45 Super VIP - magazyn 02:15 Strefa P - magazyn 02:45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|70px 06:10 Telesklep 08:10 Delfy (9) - serial anim. 08:35 Grupa Specjalna Eko (7) - serial anim. Australia 1997 09:00 Yaiba, legendarny samuraj (32) - serial anim. 09:25 Dragon Ball Z (16) - serial anim. 09:50 Luzaki i kujony (15) - serial kom. USA 1999 10:35 Z życia gwiazd (2) - serial kom. USA 11:00 Czynnik PSI 3 (6) - serial fantastyczny Kanada 1998 11:50 Skok w czasie - film fantastyczny USA 1993 13:30 Pasjonaci przyrody - film dokumentalny 14:25 Greenstone (7) - serial obycz. Nowa Zelandia 1999 15:15 Komando Małolat (1) - serial kryminalny Niemcy 1997 16:10 Słoneczny patrol (29) - serial przyg. USA 1989 17:00 W okowach. Prawdziwe losy Fanny Kemble - dramat USA 2000 19:05 Jack i Jill (15) - serial obycz. USA 1999 20:00 Cena za umarłego - film sensac. USA 1991 21:40 Prezydencki poker (12) - serial obycz. USA 1999 22:30 Co za tydzień - magazyn 23:00 Skradziona młodość - film obycz. USA 1996 00:30 Mali wojownicy ninja - komedia USA 1994 left|thumb|70px 06:20 M jak miłość; odc. 40; serial TVP 07:10 Słowo na niedzielę 07:15 Na Spiszu i Orawie; program Mai Kossakowskiej 07:30 Strażnicy pól; reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka 07:45 Biografie; Na Hożej, Jasnej i Słonecznej - Kazimierz Moczarski; film dok. Andrzeja Titkowa 08:45 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Koncerty w Pszczynie; Antonio Vivaldi - Concerti grossi; wyk: Orkiestra Kameralna WOSPR, dyryguje Zdzisław Szostak 09:15 Pani minister tańczy; 1937 komedia archiwalna prod. polskiej (84') /cz.-biały/; reż: Juliusz Gardan; wyk: Tola Mankiewiczówna, Aleksander Żabczyński, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska, Józef Orwid 10:40 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu; Zbigniew Pietrzykowski 11:05 Złotopolscy; odc. 390 - Erotyczna noc poślubna; telenowela TVP; powt. 11:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 391 - Drugi prekursor; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Madonny polskie; Ksieni Sierpecka; reportaż Jerzego Kołodziejczyka i Dominika Kozła 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; z Opactwa Benedyktynów p.w. Narodzenia NMP w Lubiniu (arch. poznańska) 14:05 Czterej pancerni i pies; odc. 14/21 - Czerwona seria; 1966 serial TVP (cz.-biały) 15:05 Graj z Kuroniem; odc. 23 15:35 Szept prowincjonalny; Zegarek po ojcu 16:00 Biografie; Na Hożej, Jasnej i Słonecznej - Kazimierz Moczarski; film dok. Andrzeja Titkowa; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:40 M jak miłość; odc. 40; serial TVP; powt. 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygody Bolka i Lolka; odc. 20 - Imieniny Toli; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:00 Kochankowie mojej mamy; 1985 film fab. prod. polskiej (99'); reż: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Rafał Węgrzyniak, Krystyna Janda, Hanna Skarżanka 21:35 Szansa na sukces; Wojciech Gąssowski 22:30 Opowieść o Józefie Szwejku i jego drodze na front; odc. 8 - Honor damy; .; wyk: Jerzy Stuhr, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Witold Ślusarski, Artur Dziurman 23:00 Kolarstwo górskie; Grand Prix MTB; w Czarnkowie 23:30 Adam Małysz; Jego Rywale; reportaż 23:55 Graj z Kuroniem; odc. 23; powt. 00:25 M jak miłość; odc. 40; serial TVP; powt. 01:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka; odc. 20 - Imieniny Toli; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Pogoda; powt. 01:52 Sport; powt. 02:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 390 - Erotyczna noc poślubna; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 391 - Drugi prekursor; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:50 Wieczór z Jagielskim; odc. 115; powt. 03:30 Kochankowie mojej mamy; 1985 film fab. prod. polskiej (99'); reż: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Rafał Węgrzyniak, Krystyna Janda, Hanna Skarżanka; powt. 05:05 Bezludna wyspa; .; wyk: goście: K. Cugowski, P. Gąsowski, R. Schubert,; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|70px 07:30 Symbole polityczne (3) - film dokumentalny 08:00 Rytm serca (21) - serial obycz. Niemcy 1999 09:30 Karolina i przyjaciele (10) - serial anim. Francja 09:50 Polska gola! - magazyn 10:00 Spisek na Majorce - film dokumentalny 11:00 Kobiety mojego życia (25) - serial obycz. Niemcy 1995 12:00 Anioł Pański - transmisja 12:30 Dotyk anioła (11) - serial 13:30 Kuchnia polska 14:00 Polak, katolik, obywatel 14:30 Arsene Lupin (2) - serial sensac. Francja 15:30 Zdarzyło się jutro (20) - serial sensac. USA 1996 16:30 Lista przebojów filmowych 17:00 Gdzie jest generał? - komedia Polska 1963 19:00 Dotyk anioła (12) - serial obycz. USA 1994 20:00 Serwis Pulsu, sport, pogoda 20:15 Detektyw w sutannie (43) - serial sensac. USA 1989 21:10 Piątka u Semki - program publicystyczny 21:45 Polska gola! - magazyn piłkarski 21:55 Retransmisja meczu żużlowego - sporty motocyklowe 22:50 Program o dobrej książce - magazyn kulturalny 23:15 Polak, katolik, obywatel - magazyn 23:50 Lista przebojów filmowych - magazyn 00:20 Widzialne i niewidzialne - magazyn left|thumb|70px 08:00 Clipsession 08:30 Świat wokół nas - serial dokumentalny Australia 09:00 Fashion TV - program o modzie Kanada 2000 09:30 Doktor Who - serial science fiction W.Brytania 10:00 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy W.Brytania 11:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu - serial podróżniczy Kanada 2000 12:00 Auto Motor i Sport 12:30 Sekrety ludzkiego ciała - serial dokumentalny W.Brytania 2001 13:00 Nasze zwierzaki - magazyn 13:30 Premiera - program filmowy 14:00 Ten dom to nie hotel - serial obyczajowy Włochy 1999 Pier Belloni Sabina Ciuffini, Sergio Bustric, Novello Novelli 15:00 Zauroczenie - serial obyczajowy Włochy 1998 Gianni Lepre Agnese Nano, Giovanni Guidelli, Vanni Corbellini Między nami pacjentami - serial komediowy W.Brytania 1979 Vernon Lawrence James Bolam, Peter Bowles, Christopher Strauli, Richard Wilson 15:30 Jedną nogą w grobie - serial komediowy W.Brytania 1989 Susan Belbin Richard Wilson, Annette Crosbie, Doreen Mentle 16:00 Wujek Silas - serial familijny W.Brytania 2000 reż. Philip Saville wyst. Albert Finney, Sue Johnston, Joe Prospero 16:30 Ikony popkultury - film dokumentalny Kanada 17:30 Między nami pacjentami - serial komediowy W.Brytania 1979 reż. Vernon Lawrence wyst. James Bolam, Peter Bowles, Christopher Strauli, Richard Wilson 18:00 Jedną nogą w grobie - serial komediowy W.Brytania 1989 reż. Susan Belbin wyst. Richard Wilson, Annette Crosbie, Doreen Mentle 18:30 Dzień z gwiazdą 19:00 Hakerzy - serial sensacyjny W.Brytania 1995 Brain Farnham Jesse Birdsall, Jaye Griffiths, Craig McLachlan 20:00 Miłość nie zna granic - komed, prod. USA, reż. Joel Hersham, wyst. Sean Young, Diane Ladd, Max Parrish 22:00 Jay Leno - talk show USA 23:00 Bez tajemnic 00:00 Świat wokół nas - serial dokumentalny Australia left|thumb|70px 05:10 Lumumba - dramat Francja/Belgia/Niemcy 2000 07:00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - film animowany 08:00 Teletubbies 2 - serial anim. Wielka Brytania 08:25 Woda życia - film dokumentalny 09:20 Godziny rozpaczy - film kryminalny USA 1955 11:10 Weekend - film obyczajowy USA 1999 12:50 Wspaniałość Ambersonów - dramat USA 2001 14:55 Doktor T. i kobiety - film obyczajowy USA 2000 16:55 Przekleństwa niewinności - dramat USA 1999 18:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn 19:00 Aktualności muzyczne - magazyn muzyczny 19:55 Nie przegap 20:00 Klub + 20:10 Mąż idealny - komedia Wielka Brytania/USA 1999 21:45 Narzeczona dla dwóch - komedia obyczajowa USA 1998 23:15 Cesarz i zabójca - dramat Chiny/Francja/Japonia 1999 01:50 Stopień ryzyka - film sensacyjny USA 1999 03:30 Jeszcze się trzyma 03:45 101 Reykjavik - film obyczajowy Islandia 2000 05:10 Bajoro II - film animowany 06:30 Napad - komedia, USA 1999 08:00 Biały konik - film familijny, Irlandia 1999 09:35 Na planie (22) - magazyn filmowy 10:05 Askari - dramat, W. Brytania 2001 11:35 Gazeciarze - komedia, USA 1996 13:10 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Anette Benning - dokument, USA 13:40 Spółka młodych serc - komedia, USA 1998 15:20 Kieszeń - film krótkometrażowy 15:35 Dogonić marzenia - dramat, USA 1999 17:00 Cinema, cinema (23) - magazyn filmowy, USA 17:30 Kochanie, zwiększyłem dzieciaka - komedia, USA 1992 19:00 Napad - komedia, USA 1999 20:30 Aktorzy - film krótkometrażowy 21:00 Malena - dramat, Włochy 2000 22:35 Kolekcjoner kości - thriller, USA 1999 00:35 Z księżyca spadłeś? - komedia, USA 2000 02:20 Ośmiornica - film akcji, USA 2000 03:55 Al Capone - dokument 04:50 Askari - dramat, W. Brytania 2001 TVP 3 Opole 07:00 "Fraglesy" serial dla dzieci (WP) W. Bryt. 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 07:35 "Tęczowy domek" serial dla dzieci (WP) USA 09:00 "Angela Anakonda" serial dla dzieci (WP) Kanada 1999 09:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 09:45 Teleplotki magazyn (WP) 10:15 Piłkarski Express (WP) 10:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 10:35 "Pieskie życie" "Szaleństwa panny Ewy" reż.Kazimierz Tarnas, wyk.Dorota Grzelak, Piotr Fronczewski, Anna Seniuk, Bogdan Baer serial przygodowy (WP) Polska 1984 11:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 11:35 "Stara i nowa Ameryka" "Missisipi - rozśpiewana rzeka" film dokumentalny (WP) USA 1999 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 14:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 14:35 "Podwodne łowy" film dokumentalny (WP) Francja 1999 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 16:45 Skoda Auto Grand Prix MTB Kolarstwo górskie (WP) 17:15 Książka tygodnia magazyn (WP) 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 17:35 Teleplotki magazyn (WP) 18:20 Regiony kultury magazyn kulturalny (WP) 19:00 "Kelner" reż.Claude Sautet, wyk.Yves Montand, Nicole Garcia, Jacques Villeret, Bernard Fresson film obyczajowy (WP) Francja 1983 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 20:45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli program publicystyczny (WP) 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 22:35 "Zaufanie" Za zgodą rodziców reż.David Drury, wyk.Chris Armstrong, Christopher Beaumont, Patrick Field, Caroline Goodall film obyczajowy (WP) Wielka Brytania 1999 23:55 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 00:10 Turniej Skarbiec Generali Futures Circuit Tenis ziemny (WP) 00:35 Zakończenie programu WTK 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:15 Bajki dla dzieci 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 Puls Tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 11:35 Z planu filmowego magazyn filmowy 12:00 Motomania magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:20 Aktywny ruch - czyli jak utrzymać formę 12:40 "Pułapka" serial kostiumowy 13:15 "Zrobione przez ludzi" serial dokumentalny 13:35 "Na pełnym morzu" serial obyczajowy Szwecja 1992 14:15 Tajemnice urody magazyn poradnikowy 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 Studio sport 16:30 Program lokalny 17:00 "Artur i mamuśka" serial komediowy Australia 1987 17:30 Puls Tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 18:00 Bajki dla dzieci 18:10 Scena magazyn kulturalny 18:40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:05 Kolonia Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne 19:25 K2 - konkurs muzyczny 19:40 Muzyka z WTK 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:20 "Horror Express" reż.Eugenio Martin, wyk.Christopher Lee, Peter Cushing, Telly Savalas, Silvia Tortosa film sensacyjny USA 1972 22:00 Program lokalny 22:30 Arena program sportowy 23:00 K2 - konkurs muzyczny 23:15 Zakończenie programu Le Cinema 14.00 Juliusz Cezar - Wielki konkwistador (Giulio Cesare, Il Conquistatore Delle Gallie) dramat, Włochy, 1963, 105 min 16.00 Dwie Samotności (Two Solitudes) dramat, Kanada / Francja, 1978, 104 min 18.00 One dwie (OK. Ketten / The Two Of Them) dramat, Węgry, 1977, 94 min 20.00 Dokument. Pokolenie XX i jeden odc. 5, Studio Company, 2002, 30 min. 20.30 Szepty i krzyki (Cries And Whispers / Viskningar Och Rop) dramat psychologiczny, Szwecja, 1973, 91 min 22.30 Wichrowe wzgórza (Wuthering Heights) dramat, Wielka Brytania, 1970, 100 min 00.30 Widmo śmierci (Of Balance / Phantom Of Death?) horror, Włochy/Wielka Brytania, 1988, 92 min. Romantica 06.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 4) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 07.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 5) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 08.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 6) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 09.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 7) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 10.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 8) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 11.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 57) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.). 12.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 58) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.). 13.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 59) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.). 14.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 60) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.). 15.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 61) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.). 16.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 4) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 17.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 5) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 18.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 6) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 19.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 7) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 20.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 8) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 21.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 57) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.). 22.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 58) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.). 23.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 59) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez,Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.). 24.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 60) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.). 01.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 61) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.). Eurosport 08:30 Zawody Pucharu Narodów w Lucernie Jeździectwo 09:30 Turniej French Open w Paryżu - finał gry pojedynczej kobiet Tenis ziemny 11:00 Motocrossowe MŚ - wyścigi w Austrii Sport motocyklowy (na żywo) 12:00 7 runda MŚ serii Superbike - wyścigi na Lausitzringu - 1 wyścig Sport motocyklowy (na żywo) 13:15 7 runda MŚ serii Supersport - wyścig na Lausitzringu Sport motocyklowy (na żywo) 14:00 Turniej French Open w Paryżu - finał gry pojedynczej kobiet Tenis ziemny 15:00 Turniej French Open w Paryżu - finał gry pojedynczej mężczyzn Tenis ziemny (na żywo) 19:00 7 runda MŚ serii Superbike - wyścigi na Lausitzringu - 2 wyścig Sport motocyklowy (wydarzenia dnia) 19:45 Wyścigi serii Cart - wyścig w Milwaukee Automobilizm 20:45 Wiadomości zza Oceanu 21:00 Wyścigi serii NASCAR - wyścig w Dover Automobilizm 22:00 Inside the Teams magazyn piłkarski 23:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23:15 Luis Figo Drużyna Marzeń magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 23:45 reprezentacja Polski One World / One Cup magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 00:00 Historie Mistrzostw Świata Piłka nożna (powt.) 00:15 Ulsan Culture Cup magazyn (powt.) 00:30 Inside the Teams magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 01:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 01:45 Jokohama Culture Cup magazyn (powt.) 02:00 Zakończenie programu DSF 05:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Viersen Bilard (powt.) 06:00 Magazyn reklamowy 06:30 Nie do powstrzymania magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 06:50 Namibia Przygody i podróże magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 07:30 Teleshoping 07:45 Magazyn reklamowy 08:45 Teleshoping 09:00 Nike WM-Talk (powt.) 11:00 Nie do powstrzymania magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 11:15 Producenci samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 11:45 Motorvision magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 12:45 Motobike magazyn sportów motocyklowych (powt.) 13:45 Liga NBA - 2 mecz finału Koszykówka 14:45 Portugalia - Algarve Przygody i podróże magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 15:30 Fujuma! magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 16:00 DSF WM-News 16:15 WM pur magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 17:15 MŚ 2002 - 1 połowa meczu Piłka nożna 18:00 DSF WM-News 18:15 MŚ 2002 - 2 połowa meczu Piłka nożna 19:00 DSF WM-News 19:15 Nike WM-Talk 21:15 NFL Europe - mecz Scottish Claymores - Berlin Thunder Touchdown 23:15 WM pur magazyn piłkarski 00:15 Wyścigi Formuły 1 - Grand Prix Kanady w Montrealu Automobilizm 01:15 Donna Vargas Late Night Show magazyn reklamowy 01:45 Nightshow magazyn reklamowy 02:15 Monster Trucks (powt.) 03:00 Nightshow magazyn reklamowy 03:30 Monster Trucks (powt.) 04:00 NFL Europe - mecz Scottish Claymores - Berlin Thunder Touchdown (powt.) Avante 05:00 Podniebni gliniarze 05:30 Magia garbusa 06:00 Paintball 06:30 Ratownicy 07:00 Król nieba 08:00 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 08:30 By The Seat Of Their Pants 09:30 Podniebne wyzwania 10:30 Against The Odds 11:00 Podniebni gliniarze 11:30 Magia garbusa 12:00 Paintball 12:30 Ratownicy 13:00 Król nieba 14:00 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 14:30 By The Seat Of Their Pants 15:30 Podniebne wyzwania 16:30 Against The Odds 17:00 Podniebni gliniarze 17:30 Magia garbusa 18:00 Podniebni gliniarze 18:30 Ratownicy 19:00 Świat dragsterów magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:30 Słynne samoloty 20:00 Eskadra 21:00 Ludzie, księżyc i wspomnienia Apollo 16 22:00 Świat morza 22:30 Fire Rescue 23:30 Świat samochodów 00:00 Podniebni gliniarze 00:30 Ratownicy 01:00 Świat dragsterów magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:30 Słynne samoloty 02:00 Eskadra 03:00 Ludzie, księżyc i wspomnienia Apollo 16 04:00 Świat morza 04:30 Fire Rescue On 07:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial kryminalny Australia 1997 07:45 "Łowcy duchów" Za zgodą rodziców serial dokumentalny USA 1995 08:15 "Posterunek na uboczu" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial kryminalny Australia 1997 09:00 Wielka Brytania dzisiaj Dla wszystkich magazyn dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 09:30 "Szybkie przewijanie" Dla wszystkich serial komediowy Australia 10:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial kryminalny Australia 1997 11:00 "Focus - Poznaj świat" Dla wszystkich serial dokumentalny USA 11:30 Gillette FIFA Dla wszystkich magazyn sportowy USA 12:00 Podwodna Ameryka Dla wszystkich magazyn muzyczny Polska 2000 12:30 Pionierzy Dla wszystkich magazyn sportowy USA 13:00 "Łowcy duchów" Za zgodą rodziców serial dokumentalny USA 1995 13:30 "Wielka Brytania dzisiaj" Dla wszystkich serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 14:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial kryminalny Australia 1997 14:45 "Łowcy duchów" Za zgodą rodziców serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1995 15:15 "Posterunek na uboczu" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial kryminalny Australia 1997 16:00 "Focus - Poznaj świat" Dla wszystkich serial dokumentalny USA 16:30 Extraklasa Dla wszystkich program sportowy Polska 2000 17:00 "Szybkie przewijanie" Dla wszystkich serial komediowy Australia 17:30 Magazyn Sportowy Gillette 2002 Dla wszystkich magazyn sportowy USA 18:00 "Krew nie woda" Za zgodą rodziców reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 18:30 Pionierzy Dla wszystkich magazyn sportowy USA 19:00 "Wielka Brytania dzisiaj" Dla wszystkich serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1999 19:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial kryminalny Australia 1997 20:30 "Focus - Poznaj świat" Dla wszystkich serial dokumentalny 21:00 "Krew nie woda" Za zgodą rodziców reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 21:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial kryminalny Australia 1997 22:15 "Krew nie woda" Za zgodą rodziców reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 22:45 "Posterunek na uboczu" Dla wszystkich reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial kryminalny Australia 1997 23:30 Podwodna Ameryka Dla wszystkich magazyn muzyczny Polska 00:00 Europejski przegląd erotyczny Tylko dla dorosłych magazyn erotyczny Wielka Brytania 00:30 Doprowadzony siłą Tylko dla dorosłych program rozrywkowy Polska 2000 01:00 Pończochy Gochy Tylko dla dorosłych program erotyczny Polska 01:30 "Krew nie woda" Za zgodą rodziców reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 02:00 Konrad Zdobywca Za zgodą rodziców program rozrywkowy Polska 02:30 Zakończenie programu Junior/Filmax 06:00 "Clutch Cargo" Dla wszystkich serial animowany USA 06:30 "Opowieści Zielonego Lasu" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 07:00 "Smok Castillo" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci Niemcy 07:30 "Hoboczaki" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci 08:00 "Sklep Mopatopa" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci USA 08:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" Dla wszystkich serial animowany Japonia 09:00 "Mała Dama" Dla wszystkich serial animowany Japonia 09:30 "Smocze opowieści" Dla wszystkich serial animowany USA 10:00 "Planeta Południe" Dla wszystkich serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 10:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" Dla wszystkich serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 11:00 "Clutch Cargo" Dla wszystkich serial animowany USA 11:30 "Opowieści Zielonego Lasu" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 12:00 "Smok Castillo" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci Niemcy 12:30 "Hoboczaki" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci 13:00 "Sklep Mopatopa" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci USA 13:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" Dla wszystkich serial animowany Japonia 14:00 "Mała Dama" Dla wszystkich serial animowany Japonia 14:30 "Smocze opowieści" Dla wszystkich serial animowany USA 15:00 "Planeta Południe" Dla wszystkich serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 15:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" Dla wszystkich serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 16:00 "Clutch Cargo" Dla wszystkich serial animowany USA 16:30 "Opowieści Zielonego Lasu" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 17:00 "Smok Castillo" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci Niemcy 17:30 "Hoboczaki" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci 18:00 "Sklep Mopatopa" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci USA 18:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" Dla wszystkich serial animowany Japonia 19:00 "Mała dama" Dla wszystkich serial animowany Japonia 19:30 "Smocze opowieści" Dla wszystkich serial animowany USA 20:00 "Planeta Południe" Dla wszystkich serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 20:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" Dla wszystkich serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 21:00 "Szarada śmierci" Filmax Tylko dla dorosłych reż.Stephen Eckelberry, wyk.Erika Eleniak, C. Thomas Howell, Jack Scalia, James Wilder komedia sensacyjna USA 1998 22:45 "Błyskawiczna ucieczka 2" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Oley Sassone, wyk.Corey Haim, Cynthia Rothrock, Leo Rossi, Sarah Buxton film kryminalny USA 1994 00:30 "Marny koniec" Tylko dla dorosłych reż.Iren Koster, wyk.William Snow, Matthew Dyktynski, Victoria Hill, Peter Hardy thriller Australia 1999 02:00 Zakończenie programu ARD 05:30 "Flitz" serial animowany Niemcy 1998 06:00 "Zwariowana czarownica" serial animowany Hiszp. 1999 06:05 "Było sobie życie" serial animowany 06:30 "Fix & Foxi" serial animowany (powt.) Australia 2001 07:00 "Pinokio" serial animoweany Japonia 1990 07:30 Ulica Sezamkowa program dla dzieci 08:00 Pumuckl TV magazyn dla dzieci 09:00 Wiadomości 09:03 Studio MŚ Korea Japonia 2002 10:00 Tigerenten Club magazyn dla dzieci 10:30 Główka magazyn 11:00 Wiadomości 11:03 "Mama jest niemożliwa" serial komediowy Niemcy 7997 11:30 Program z myszką program dla dzieci 12:00 Studio MŚ Korea Japonia 2002 13:15 MŚ 2002 mecz Japonia - Rosja Piłka nożna relacja z Yokohamy/Korea (na żywo) 15:20 Studio MŚ Korea Japonia 2002 - analiza meczu; (na żywo) 16:05 Deutschland Tour Kolarstwo szosowe relacja ze Stuttgartu; Tenis ziemny: Międzynarodowe Mistrzostwa Francji - relacja z kortów Roland Garros w Paryżu (na żywo) 18:39 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 18:40 "Lindenstraße" telenowela Niemcy 2000 19:10 Świat w zwierciadle magazyn korespondentów 19:50 Sport-Telegram magazyn 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Ludzie z K3" serial kryminalny Niemcy 2002 21:50 Sabine Christiansen talk show (powt.) 22:50 Wydarzenia kulturalne na świecie magazyn 23:20 Tematy dnia magazyn publicystyczny 23:45 "Tęsknota Veroniki Voss" reż.Rainer Werner Fassbinder, wyk.Rosel Zech, Hilmar Thate, Cornelia Froboess, Doris Schade dramat biograficzny Niemcy 1981 01:25 Wiadomości 01:35 "Kobiety" reż.George Cukor, wyk.Norma Shearer, Joan Crawford, Rosalind Russell, Mary Boland film obyczajowy USA 1939 03:45 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy 04:15 Wydarzenia kulturalne na świecie magazyn 04:45 Wiadomości 04:50 Świat w zwierciadle magazyn korespondentów (powt.) 3sat 07:00 Fast Track English kurs języka angielskiego 07:30 Bon Courage kurs języka francuskiego 08:00 Panorama alpejska program krajoznawczy 09:00 Wiadomości program informacyjny 09:05 "Przyciągająca muzyka kameralna" film dokumentalny 10:00 Klub literacki magazyn 11:15 Iannis Xenakis Drogi Nowej Muzyki program muzyczny 12:00 "Zabawa w role teatralne" film dokumentalny 13:00 Wiadomości 13:05 Przegląd tygodnia magazyn informacyjny 13:30 "Gry świata" serial dokumentalny 14:00 30 lat temu program dokumentalny 15:00 "Na diecie" telenowela dokumentalna Niemcy 2002 15:30 "Przygoda z rolnictwem" telenowela dokumentalna Niemcy 2002 16:00 Hitec program popularnonaukowy 16:30 "Pop 2000" serial dokumentalny 17:15 "Zwierzęta świata" serial dokumentalny 17:30 Porady weterynarza magazyn 18:00 Dziennik magazyn publicystyczny 18:15 Panorama magazyn społeczno-gospodarczy 19:00 Wiadomości 19:10 Markwort. dziewiętnasta dziesięć talk show 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "7000-kilometrowy mit - Amazonka" film dokumentalny 21:00 "Skarby świata - dziedzictwo ludzkości" serial dokumentalny 21:15 "2 x Informel" film dokumentalny 22:40 "Sexy Feinripp - od pogromcy miłości do obiektu kultu" film dokumentalny 23:15 "Komisarz" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1970 00:10 "Ważniaki" reż.Brian DePalma, wyk.Danny DeVito, Joe Piscopo, Harvey Keitel, Ray Sharkey komedia USA 1986 01:35 Hello Austria, Hello Vienna magazyn krajoznawczy 02:05 Hitec program popularnonaukowy (powt.) 02:35 Porady weterynarza magazyn (powt.) 03:05 Panorama magazyn społeczno-gospodarczy (powt.) 03:50 Markwort.dziewiętnasta dziesięć talk show (powt.) Kabel 1 06:50 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1964 wyk.Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William Hopper, William Talman, Ray Collins, Wesley Lau, Fabrizio Mioni, Anthony Caruso, Nico Minardos 07:45 Home Shopping Europe - Live Shopping, Deutschland 2002 08:50 Der Mann aus Atlantis - Familie - Serie, USA 1977 wyk.Patrick Duffy, Belinda J. Montgomery, Alan Fudge, Victor Buono 09:45 Cousteau - Abenteuer Ozean - Dokumentation, Frankreich 1968 10:50 Abenteuer Leben - Wissens-Magazin 11:35 Abenteuer Auto - Auto-Magazin 12:30 Abenteuer Natur - Doku-Magazin 13:20 Love Boat - Auf zu neuen Ufern - Familie - Serie, USA 1998 wyk.Robert Urich, Joan Severance, Kyle Howard, Phil Morris, Randy Vasquez, Corey Parker, Heidi Mark, Sean Masterson, Elisa Leonetti 14:20 Das Schwert des Cid - Abenteuer, Italien / Spanien 1962 reż.Miguel Iglesias, wyk.Chantal Deberg, Roland Carey, José Luis Pellicena, Sandro Moretti, Iliana Grimandi, Daniela Bianchi 15:50 Sindbad, der Seefahrer - Abenteuer, USA 1947 reż.Richard Wallace, wyk.Douglas Fairbanks jr., Maureen O'Hara, Anthony Quinn, Walter Slezak, George Tobias, Alan Napier, Jane Greer, John Miljan, Barry Mitchell 18:00 K1 Nachrichten 18:09 WM-Telegramm 18:10 Raumschiff Enterprise - Science-Fiction - Serie, USA 1966 wyk.William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, James Doohan, Nichelle Nichols, George Takei, Walter Koenig, Richard Webb, Alice Rawlings 19:10 Matlock - Krimi - Serie, USA 1993 wyk.Andy Griffith, Brynn Thayer, Clarence Gilyard jr., Daniel Roebuck, Warren Frost, Brian McNamara, Nicolas Surovy, Andy Lauer, Charles K. Bibby 20:15 Lawrence von Arabien - Abenteuer, Großbritannien 1962 reż.David Lean, wyk.Peter O'Toole, Alec Guinness, Anthony Quinn, Jack Hawkins, Omar Sharif, Anthony Quayle, Arthur Kennedy, José Ferrer, Claude Rains 00:11 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 00:15 Icelandic Saga - Abenteuer, USA 1995 reż.Michael Chapman, wyk.Ralph Moeller, Ingibjörg Stefansdottir, Sven-Ole Thorsen, Hinrik Olafson, Raimund Harmstorf, Björn Floberg, Hans-Martin Stier 01:45 Coldfire - Action, USA 1989 reż.Wings Hauser, wyk.Wings Hauser, Michael Easton, Kamar Reyes, Nancy Locke, Darcy DeMoss, Asher Brauner, Albert Cutt, Robert Viharo, Addison Randall 03:19 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 03:20 Home Shopping Europe - Live Shopping, Deutschland 2002 04:20 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1964 RTL 2 05:00 "Adrenalin Junkies" serial obyczajowy (powt.) Australia 1995-98 06:00 "Szczury wodne" serial kryminalny (powt.) Australia 1995 06:45 "Nowe przygody Robin Hooda" serial przygodowy (powt.) USA 1996-97 08:15 "Nieustraszony" serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1997/98 09:10 "Sherlock: Undercover Dog" reż.Richard Harding Gardner, wyk.Benjamin Erden, Anthony Simmons, Brynne Cameron, Sally Johnson film przygodowy USA 1994 10:35 "Babylon 5: The Beginning" reż.Michael Vejar, wyk.Bruce Boxleitner, Mira Furlan, Richard Biggs, Andreas Katsulas film SF USA 1998 12:20 "Świat zaginiony" reż.Bob Keen, wyk.Patrick Bergin, Jayne Heitmeyer, David Nerman, Julian Casey film SF (powt.) USA 1998 14:05 TeenStar program muzyczny (powt.) 15:05 BRAVO TV magazyn muzyczny 16:25 "Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction" serial fantastyczny USA 1998 17:20 "Kameleon" serial fantastyczny USA 1996-2000 18:15 "Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction" serial fantastyczny USA 1998 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 TeenStar program muzyczny 21:15 "F.B.I. - Na tropie przestępstw" serial dokumentalny 22:00 "Autopsja - tajemnicze zgony" film dokumentalny 23:00 Redakcja wydanie specjalne magazyn reporterów 00:05 Wiadomości 00:55 "Tough Guy" reż.James Merendino, wyk.Heather Graham, Lisa Zane, Paul Herman, Rustam Branaman thriller kryminalny USA 1995 02:45 "Bruce The Super Hero" reż.Ho Chung-Tao, wyk.Bruce Lee, Ho Chung-Tao film sensacyjny (powt.) Hongkong 1973 04:25 "Adrenalin Junkies" serial obyczajowy Australia 1995-98 Pro 7 05:10 "Clueless" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1996 05:35 "Roswell" serial fantastyczny (powt.) USA 1999 06:20 "Zwariowany świat Malcolma" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 2000 06:40 "Loggerheads" serial animowany 07:05 "Cave Kids" serial animowany 07:30 "Inspektor Gadget" serial animowany 07:55 "Przygody Sindbada żeglarza" serial animowany 08:25 "Pinki i Mózg" serial animowany 08:50 "Mega Babies" serial animowany 09:20 "Totally Spies" serial animowany 09:45 Bullyparade magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 10:20 Headnut.tv magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 10:50 "Złota Róża" z Montreux 2002 program rozrywkowy (powt.) 11:45 CinemaxX TV magazyn filmowy 12:40 "Spider Man" CineTipp magazyn filmowy 12:50 "Niebezpieczna gra 2" reż.Lawrence Lanoff, wyk.Mikey LeBeau, Richard Gilliland, David Kriegel, Tom Wright thriller USA 1995 14:30 "Po tamtej stronie" serial fantastyczny Kanada 1995 16:05 "Amanda & the Alien" reż.Jon Kroll, wyk.Nicole Eggert, Stacy Keach, Michael Dorn, David Millbern komedia USA 1995 18:00 Fort Boyard reality show 19:00 Świat cudów magazyn dokumentalny 19:55 Wiadomości 20:15 "Ludzie honoru" reż.Rob Reiner, wyk.Tom Cruise, Jack Nicholson, Demi Moore, Kevin Bacon film sensacyjny USA 1992 23:00 Focus TV magazyn informacyjny 00:00 "Dowód winy" reż.Andrew Mondshein, wyk.David Strathairn, Mary McDonnell, Sean McCaan, Chris Wiggins thriller USA 1998 02:00 "Wyznawcy zła" reż.John Schlesinger, wyk.Martin Sheen, Helen Shaver, Harley Cross, Robert Loggia thriller kryminalny (powt.) USA 1987 03:55 "Amanda & the Alien" reż.Jon Kroll, wyk.Nicole Eggert, Stacy Keach, Michael Dorn, David Millbern komedia (powt.) USA 1995 VOX 05:40 Rave around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych 06:10 Magazyn reklamowy 07:30 Sklep RTL magazyn reklamowy 09:10 Süddeutsche TV magazyn publicystyczny gazety Süddeutsche Zeitung 10:00 Explorer magazyn popularnonaukowy 10:55 Spiegel TV Special magazyn publicystyczny 13:00 Pies, kot i mysz magazyn o zwierzętach domowych (powt.) 13:35 "World Gone Wild" pilot serialu dokumentalnego USA 2000 14:30 "Close Contact" reż.Scott Hartford-Davis, wyk.Amanda Douge, Grant Bowler, Kimberly Davies, Valerie Bader thriller (powt.) Australia 1999 16:30 Wiadomości i przegląd tygodnia magazyn publicystyczny 17:00 auto motor und sport tv magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:15 Floryda VOXTOURS magazyn turystyczny 19:15 FIT FOR FUN TV magazyn sportowy 20:15 "Wielki błękit" reż.Luc Besson, wyk.Jean Marc Barr, Jean Reno, Rossanna Arquette, Paul Shenar film przygodowy Francja 1989 22:30 "The Maddening" reż.Danny Huston, wyk.Burt Reynold, Angie Dickinson, Mia Sara, Brian Wimmer thriller USA 1995 00:25 Prawdziwa miłość magazyn erotyczny (powt.) 01:20 "Dark Desires: Eva" reż.Cedric Sundstrom, wyk.Caroline Berg, Frank Desmaroux, Iliana Lolitch, Crispin De Nuys film erotyczny (powt.) Francja 1994 03:00 "Wielki błękit" reż.Luc Besson, wyk.Jean Marc Barr, Jean Reno, Rossanna Arquette, Paul Shenar film przygodowy (powt.) Francja 1989 04:55 Floryda VOXTOURS magazyn turystyczny (powt.) Nova 06:25 "Gromowe kotki" serial animowany 06:50 "Batman przyszłości" film animowany 07:15 "Ferda Mróweczka" serial animowany 07:50 "Digimon" serial animowany 08:15 "Pokemon" serial animowany Japonia 08:45 "Władca zwierząt" wyk.D. Goddard, J. Raine, M. Schnarre serial przygodowy USA 2000 09:35 Zaloty magazyn 10:10 "Tytani" wyk.C. Van Dien, Y. Bleeth, V. Principal serial obyczajowy USA 1990 11:05 "Gliniarz i prokurator 4" wyk.W. Conrad, J. Penny, A. Campbell serial kryminalny USA 1987 12:00 Siódemka program publicystyczny 13:00 Rady ptaka Loskutaka magazyn 13:45 "Edward Nożycoręki" reż.Tim Burton, wyk.Johnny Depp, Winona Ryder, Dianne Wiest, Alan Arkin komedia SF USA 1990 16:00 "Zbyt bogata. Tajemne życie Doris Duke" reż.Julian Pringle, wyk.Lauren Bacall, Richard Chamberlain, John Erman, Mare Winningham film obyczajowy USA 1999 17:35 Prognoza pogody 17:40 "Columbo" wyk.P. Falk serial kryminalny USA 1971-1993 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Country estrada magazyn muzyczny 21:00 Najsłabsi! Wyrzuceni! teleturniej 22:05 Skorupy magazyn 22:30 "Tajna broń" reż.John Woo, wyk.John Travolta, Christian Slater, Samantha Mathis, Delroy Lindo film sensacyjny USA 1996 00:30 Prognoza pogody 00:35 "Granice 5" serial SF Kanada 1999 02:05 "Kompromitujące sytuacje" serial erotyczny USA 1994 03:00 Siódemka program publicystyczny 04:30 Vabank teleturniej ST 1 07:10 Wiadomości Czeskiej telewizji 07:35 Żywa panorama 07:55 Telezakupy magazyn 08:05 Sladkowe abecadło program dla dzieci 08:15 "Trzy niedźwiadki" serial animowany 08:40 Babeczka program dla dzieci 09:20 Hej hop! program dla dzieci 10:00 "Zlaté klasy" reż.J. Pálka, wyk.J. Tunčík, D. Králik, J. Karasová, J. Šimonovič, L. Radványi, J. Adamovič, T. Hrivnáková, O. Jariabek film dla dzieci Słowacja 1977 11:00 "Siedem szczytów" serial dokumentalny Chorwacja 2000 11:55 Za pięć dwunasta magazyn 12:55 Świat w obrazach magazyn publicystyczny 13:20 Dobra nowina magazyn religijny 13:45 Kalendarz historyczny magazyn historyczny 14:00 Niech żyją! magazyn 14:30 "Antylopy i zebry" "Życie w naturze" serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Rhytmick magazyn muzyczny 15:30 600 sekund o książkach magazyn 15:45 "Bern - Szwajcaria" "Skarby świata" serial dokumentalny 16:00 "Inkognito" reż.M. Pietor, wyk.D. Blaškovič, M. Kráľovičová, Z. Studénková, M. Zednikovič, J. Adamovič komedia Słowacja 1978 17:00 Artystyczne kąski magazyn 17:15 Gotuję, gotujesz, gotujemy i pieczemy magazyn kulinarny 17:30 Podróżuj z nami magazyn podróżniczy 18:00 Dobranocka program dla dzieci 18:10 Piosenki z gwiazdeczki program dla dzieci 18:15 "Simsala Grimm" serial animowany 18:45 "Pokemon" serial animowany Japonia 1998 19:10 Losowanie na loterii magazyn 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 "Doktor Quinn 4" wyk.Jane Seymour serial obyczajowy USA 1996 20:55 Parada szlagierów program muzyczny 21:35 Życie jest zadziwiające magazyn 21:50 Bramki, ciosy, sekundy magazyn sportowy 22:05 Wzdłuż i wszerz magazyn 22:20 "Kult jednostki" "Rosyjska wojna" serial dokumentalny 23:15 "Pacific Blue" wyk.J. Davidson, P. Trickey, D. Vogel serial sensacyjny USA 1998 23:55 Wiadomości 00:10 Telezakupy magazyn 00:25 Zakończenie programu Rai Due 05:10 Farmakologia kliniczna . Wykład 25 program edukacyjny 05:55 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 06:05 Leksykon satyry 06:30 Odpowiedzi prawnika program poradnikowy 06:40 Dusza 07:00 "Pingu" serial animowany dla dzieci Szwajcaria 1990 07:15 "Legacy" serial obyczajowy USA 1998 08:00 Wiadomości 08:20 "California Woman/Encino Woman" reż.Shawn Schepps, wyk.Clarence Williams, Katherine Kousi, Jay Thomas, Corey Parker komedia USA 1995 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 "California Woman/Encino Woman" komedia USA 1995 10:00 Wiadomości 10:05 "The McLean Stevenson Show" serial USA 1976 10:40 piłka nożna. Mistrzostwa Świata 2002. Mecz Kostaryka - Turcja w Incheon (Korea Płd.) Studio sport (na żywo) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:25 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Śmieszne sytuacje program rozrywkowy 14:25 automobilizm. Wyścigi formuły 1 o Grand Prix Kanady w Montrealu. Trening Studio sport (na żywo) 15:00 "Niedziela w Nowym Jorku" reż.Peter Tewksbury, wyk.Cliff Robertson, Jane Fonda, Rod Taylor, Robert Culp komedia USA 1963 16:40 "F/X" serial sensacyjny Kanada/USA 1996 17:25 Ci, co... muzykę 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Eat Parade magazyn kulinarny 18:00 Dossier magazyn reporterów 18:45 "Zorro" serial przygodowy 19:10 "Gliniarz z dżungli" serial sensacyjny USA 1996 20:00 "Tom & Jerry", "Popeye" filmy animowane dla dzieci 20:30 Wiadomości 20:55 "Star Trek: Insurrection" reż.Jonathan Frakes, wyk.Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, F. Murray Abraham. Brent Spiner film SF USA 1998 22:55 "Ostry dyżur" serial obyczajowy USA 1995 00:00 Wiadomości 00:15 Protestantyzm magazyn religijny Włoskiej Federacji Kościołów Ewangelickich 00:45 Prognoza pogody 00:50 Sportowa niedziela magazyn sportowy 01:50 żeglarstwo. Nation's Cup w Trieście Studio sport 03:20 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 03:40 Network dla Uniwersytetu. Ekonomia turystyki . Wykład 8 Uniwersytet Telewizyjny program edukacyjny 04:25 Ekonomika organizacji non profit . Wykład 9 program edukacyjny TVE 05:30 Informe semanal - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 06:30 U.N.E.D. program edukacyjny 07:00 Tiempo de creer program religijny 07:15 Testimonio 07:20 Agrosfera magazyn rolniczy 08:15 Desde Galicia para el mundo magazyn krajoznawczy 10:00 TPH Club program rozrywkowy 11:00 Musica si program muzyczny 13:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 13:30 Espana en comunidad 14:00 Decogarden 14:30 Corazon, corazon magazyn kulturalny 15:00 Telediario 1 wiadomości 15:40 El Tiempo 15:45 Documental 16:50 "La verdad de Laura" telenowela 18:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 18:30 Espana de cerca 18:45 "El sudor de los ruisenores" reż.Juan Manuel Cotelo, wyk.Carlos Ysbert, Alexandru Agarici, Ioana Ana Macaria, Manuel Monje musical Hiszpania 1998 20:35 La Espana sumergida 21:00 Telediario 2 wiadomości 21:40 El Tiempo 21:45 Cruz y raya. Com 22:15 El sueno olimpico. Ado 2004 22:45 Especial 00:15 Negro sobre blanco 01:15 Especial 02:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 02:30 "Pobre diabla" telenowela 04:00 Cartelera program kulturalny 04:30 Musica si program muzyczny Kanal 5 05:20 Zakończenie programu 08:00 "Oggy & The Cockroaches" serial USA 08:30 "Det Tazmanska Odjuret" serial dla dzieci 08:55 "Superman" serial animowany 09:20 "Mork & Mindy" serial komediowy USA 1978-82 09:50 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 10:50 "Fired Up" serial komediowy USA 1997-98 11:20 "Bob" serial komediowy USA 1992-93 11:50 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 12:15 TV Butiken 13:45 "Gliniarz i prokurator" serial sensacyjny USA 14:40 "Diagnosis Murder" serial USA 1999-2000 15:35 "Reasonable Doubts" serial kryminalny USA 1992 16:35 "Relic Hunter" serial przygodowy Francja 2000-01 17:35 "Clueless" serial USA 18:05 "Jesse" serial komediowy USA 1999-00 18:35 "Nikki" serial komediowy USA 2000-01 19:05 "Dead Last" serial komediowy USA 2001 20:00 "Hollywood Confidential" serial dokumentalny W. Bryt. 2001 21:00 "Catch a Falling Star" reż.Bob Clark, wyk.Sela Ward, John Slattery, Jane Curtin, Carlo Rota film obyczajowy USA 2000 22:40 "Absolutely Fabulous" serial komediowy W. Bryt. 01:25 "Pleasure Island" serial W. Bryt. 02:00 "Code Name: Wolverine" reż.David Jackson, wyk.Antonio Sabato Jr., Traci Lind, Matthew Cox, Danny Quinn, Richard Brooks thriller USA 1996 03:40 "Basic Instincts" serial dokumentalny W. Bryt. 1999 04:05 "Hawaii 5-O" serial kryminalny USA 1968-80 04:55 "Mission Impossible" serial sensacyjny USA NBC 05:00 Middle East This Week magazyn gospodarczy 05:30 Asia Market Week magazyn gospodarczy 06:00 Wall Street Journal magazyn gospodarczy 06:30 European Market Week magazyn gospodarczy 07:00 Hour of Power program religijny 08:00 Randy Morrison magazyn gospodarczy 08:30 Cottonwood Christian Centre program religijny 09:00 Creflo Dollar program religijny 09:30 Joyce Meyer program religijny 10:00 Europa Journal magazyn informacyjny 10:30 TV Predigt Mit Pastor Wegert program religijny 11:00 Hof mit Himmel program religijny 11:30 Hour of Power program religijny 12:30 TV Predigt Mit Pastor Wegert program religijny 13:00 QVC - telezakupy 15:00 Senior PGA Tour - Farmers Charity Classic World Sport Television magazyn sportowy 17:00 Europa Journal magazyn aktualności 17:30 US PGA Tour - Kemper Insurance Open World Sport Television magazyn sportowy 19:30 Europa Journal magazyn aktualności 20:00 NBC GIGA magazyn komputerowy 01:00 TV Predigt Mit Pastor Wegert program religijny 02:00 Giga Games magazyn komputerowy 04:00 Giga Party magazyn komputerowy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Opole z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Avante z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki On z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Junior z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmax z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kabel 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nova z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ST 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVE z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kanal 5 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NBC z 2002 roku